Blood of the Clan
by Emerald Griffon
Summary: What if Graystripe, Firestar, and Princess were all really related? Inspired by this family tree I saw on Warriors Wish that gave Firestar and Princess an unknown sibling. What if that sibling was Graystripe? This is the story. Oneshot.


"Pineheart, I can't walk any further." The brown tabby queen staggered, but struggled once more to her feet. "Graykit wouldn't have wandered so near the Thunderpath! He's not even two moons old!" she protested. _Why did all our kits have to run off together?_ she thought, rather upset.

Her mate, a gray tom, pushed through the trees. "Brightflower, just a bit longer. I caught a trace of his scent here, so I'm sure. Let's leave Brownkit and Firekit here. They'll be safe while we search for Graykit." Ignoring their protests, he pushed the flame-colored cat and his brown tabby sister under the shelter of a bush. "Mom and I will be back soon, we just need to find your brother."

Following the scent, the two cats soon found their lost kit. He was wandering around under a stoic Twoleg monster, mewling for them. Brightflower quickly lunged forward and scooped him up.

"Naughty Graykit, don't go wandering off like that again!" Pineheart laughed at Brightflower's rebuke of the kit.

With a purr, he turned back towards where he had left their kits. "Let's go get your brother and sister, Graykit, then we can go home."

* * *

"Now where did you little fellows come from? Did your owner leave you behind?" cooed Joe. Making soft baby noises, he bent down to scoop up the tiny kittens. Their eyes weren't even open yet! What sort of cruel owner would do such a thing? With a sigh, he tucked them into his sweater and started home. His cat had recently had a kitten, and if he rubbed these kittens with Misty's blanket, she would probably accept them.

* * *

"Oh no! Firekit! Brownkit! What happened to them?" Brightflower was frantic. 

Pineheart sniffed around the area, then stiffened. "There's the scent of a Twoleg! It must have taken our kits!"

"Oh, those fox-hearted creatures! To tear us apart!"

"All is not lost, Brightflower. Bring Graykit back to the camp. I can still scent the Twoleg; I shall chase him."

"But-but-Pineheart..."

"No, Brightflower. Bring Graykit back!"

"Okay, then, Pineheart..." Picking up Graykit, she started back in the direction of the ThunderClan camp.

* * *

Following the scent-trail, Pineheart quickly made it to the Thunderpath. As he stared around, hunting for a sign of his kits, he saw a Twoleg monster sitting at the side of the path, its paws digging into the dirt. And in the back...his kits! They were curled up, asleep. He couldn't blame them, though-it had been a tiring day. But if the Twoleg took them now, they'd become kittypets! He'd never let that happen!

With a loud snarl, he threw himself at the monster, just as it roared and leapt away from his outstretched claws. Hissing, he landed and launched himself forwards, gripping the monster's back. He had just a glimpse of Firekit and Brownkit before his claws slipped and he was thrown beneath the monster's paws.

* * *

Brightflower opened her eyes. Had it all been a terrible nightmare? Trembling, she lifted her head-then realized that it had been no dream. Only Graykit was curled at her side, having fallen asleep after drinking a full helping of milk last night. With a sigh, the queen rose to her paws and looked out the nursery entrance.

"Pineheart?"

There was no reply. Perhaps he was out hunting. But then he'd have brought back their two kidnapped kits!

Panic rose within her, and she had to fight it down. Checking that Graykit still slept, she lunged out of the den and dashed towards the Thunderpath. Any Twoleg would surely be there, or near Twolegplace. But the Thunderpath was closer...

As she came nearer, she caught sight of a limp gray form. Once more, the panic rose. This time, she let it take over her, and ran heedlessly towards the shape. As she neared, she recognized Pineheart's scent.

"NO!" she yowled. Not only had Pineheart failed to retrieve their kits, he had also died doing so...why?

"Why me?" she sobbed to StarClan. "Why me?" As if in a dream, she wandered back to the edge of the Thunderpath, then curled up and fell asleep, still sobbing.

* * *

"Brightflower..."

She ignored the voice. She wanted to leave this world, and join Pineheart in StarClan.

"Brightflower!"

Still, she ignored it. She didn't want to live!

"BRIGHTFLOWER!"

Finally, she lifted her head, annoyed. Bluestar was staring down at her, seeming annoyed.

"Why are you out here by yourself?"

"Pineheart-Brownkit-Twoleg..." The tabby queen broke down and started to sob, the story coming out between breaths. After she was finished, Bluestar stared at her for a long time. Finally, she leaned forwards to lick the brown queen's shoulder.

"I know what it is like...to...to lose a kit. But Graykit still needs you. Come then, we must return to the camp."

"But-but Pineheart..."

Bluestar did not answer directly, but instead leapt over to Pineheart's side and gently grabbed the scruff of his neck. As she started back towards Brightflower, a loud roar told her that a monster was bearing down on her. She took bigger leaps, but still felt the monster bear down on her...

Suddenly, there was a loud roar as the beast slammed into her, and blackness took her.

Struggling to her forepaws, she saw the nine cats who had given her her nine lives standing before her.

"Bluestar, tell Brightflower that she must not sorrow. Her kin will return, with the strength to save the forest."

Slowly, Bluestar opened her eyes. Pineheart lay next to her, and Brightflower was staring at her.

"I have lost a life, Brightflower, but it wasn't my last. We must take Pineheart back to the Clan for burial."

* * *

Joe smiled. Rusty and Princess, as he had dubbed the two new kittens, had settled in fine with their stepbrother, Patches. He had already decided-he'd keep Rusty, and give Princess and Patches to two of his closest friends.

"Don't worry, you'll have a much better home than your old one. What a mean owner you had!"


End file.
